


Feel my legs!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 100 words, Drabbles, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John just shaved!
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	Feel my legs!

“Dave!” John smacks his leg up on the couch where Dave is sitting. “feel my legs! I just shaved!” 

Dave rubs his hands-on John’s leg.

“Yeah, man… their fucking soft.”

“No! Feel just _how_ soft!” John wanted Dave to take a closer look, a real deep dive.

“I shaved them with this oil and brown sugar mixture.” John explains as Dave gets a real feel.

“Damn... those are some soft legs.” Dave nods.

“Yeah!” John cheers.

Dave keeps stroking John’s leg.

“Okay…” John pulls his leg away. “Now you’re getting creepy.”

Dave starts snickering.

John snorts.

They share a kiss.


End file.
